Get Out Alive
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Even the strongest of souls can succumb to the hands of abuse. EDITED


Summary: Even the strongest of souls can succumb to the hands of abuse.

Skippy's Words: When I started writing this story I've only researched Mephiles on different sites. I didn't have the game that he appears in, along with the stories 'Green and Gray' and 'Go Away'. But just two days ago I got the Xbox 360 and the game Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, and I've beaten it entirelyXD So now I'm trying to get better acquainted with the fallen god so I can use him better in my stories. I can't wait to write with him more. Now all I gotta do is get a few comics with Scourge so I can better adapt these two together. So much to do with so little money.

Disclaimer: This song belongs to Three Days Grace. I can only wish I had talent enough to write. Characters belong to Sonic the Hedgehog as well. I have no talent.

Warning: Contains some graphic material that may disturb sensitive people. This story contains male on male sex, rape, and self mutilation. You have been warned and so I am not responsible for the damage that you inflict upon yourself for deciding to read this anyway.

Added Note: I have this tendency to write how a person actually speaks, especially slang. So spelling errors in speech/things said in some characters will be spelt wrong on purpose because not everyone talks the same. Good example-'you're', which is obviously 'you are', but one does not always pronounce it like it should. Some will say 'yer' instead. Just some helpful things for those who wonder. I know some of my friends were a bit confused because they never really thought of it before.

Get Out Alive

Shadow the hedgehog knew there was something different with him. Not in a bad way, just _different_. Something that others wouldn't see as _right_, or _standard_. However, he just couldn't figure out what this was. It was probably for the best. After all, not everyone knows everything about themselves. It was nearly impossible in fact. He thought it best to just ignore it. He had an eternity to figure it out anyway. He just hoped it was not one of those things he will grow to regret out of waiting for time to tick by. That fact alone always lingered, weighing down his mind if he were to allow himself to wander down that dark thought process.

At least now was not one of those times for Shadow the Hedgehog. He had let his mind travel around the reason he felt different. That reason being he only felt different around one of his friends and only when a certain other acquaintance was around.

This is just your average day. Sunny yet cloudy. Life all around, in tall grass, in the sky, up in the treetops. With Sonic just chilling with his friends, waiting for the activation of an emerald. Tails had created a machine that could link up with the powerful aura that the emeralds let off only they could only be traced so far. This was only really an experiment but in this world and the heroes, things tend to go wrong. And so, Tails had asked Sonic to join, which usually meant Knuckles would invite himself. Sonic and Tails left Central City in search for the deactivated gem, just to find the aura the emerald itself would emit upon activation, which the kitsune had calculated to be soon given the machines readings. They found themselves in Mystic Ruins, waiting for that monitor to light up.

This attention had brought along many for the wait. Obviously Amy had invited herself along, totally oblivious to the fact that she was what most others would call intruding. Knuckles had been sensing the exact emerald for quite some time, so by the time they got there, the red echidna was already there, searching through dirt, clawing up earth. He had a partner, Rouge, who claims herself to be the best treasure hunter…though she had just been sitting on a rock, pretending to clean her nails as her teal eyes peer over her gloved claws to pay attention to the red caveman she had grown attached to. The fact she was great at finding gems wasn't the only reason Knuckles had invited the bewitching beauty. Of course he was oblivious to the real reason.

Somehow, Shadow was dragged into this all, and he swears he was tricked somehow. He wasn't being offered the emerald, just to make sure that nothing happens if Eggman were to show up. One could easily rely on that fact.

With a rather irritating glance toward the hero, Shadow recalls why exactly he was in such a place. It was because Sonic had asked him to tag along, just for the hell of it. Just like htat he had called him up and asked him to come along. That it would be 'fun'. Shaking his dark furred head, the Ultimate Life Form averts his crimson eyes, telling himself that it was for the slight chance that he can run off with that emerald, if it chooses to show itself today. Now if only he could get that damn nagging out of the back of his skull. The nagging that told him that he was different. With another glance toward the blue hero, Shadow let his defenses fall for a moment.

For a second he had faltered. Breath caught in his throat, heat skipped a beat and time seemed to pause, but only enough to pulse to catch his attention. Shadow felt his mouth get dry and his body suddenly get heavy, full aware that it was only a feeling.

The other hedgehog was laying on his back, hands propping his head up as his emerald eyes were hidden from the world behind cobalt lids. There was a smirk on his peach muzzle, patiently waiting for the chaos emerald to activate, listening to his friends speak amongst themselves. His vibrant pelt shining brightly under the sunlight, foot tapping on the ground slower than what would be his usual norm.

Shadow also noticed that(as if anyone could even miss it) Amy Rose was sitting next to the blue creature, legs together tilted to the side so no one could sneak a peak on her. Her gloved hands rested on her lap as she was quietly enjoying her company next to her obsession. Though Shadow had to admit that she had calmed down as far as her Sonic-centered life was concerned. She began to let him do his own thing and gave him space, and he was pretty sure that Rouge had something to do with it seeing as every so often the two would disappear together. The worst part of it was that it was working. The less time she spent chasing down Sonic the more time he willingly spent with her. They had even went out on a few dates thought it was only a few dates and they were not boyfriend/girlfriend. Amy was confident that it was only just a matter of time.

That wasn't the only thing Shadow noticed however. His eyes couldn't help but notice the slight detail of the little space between the two, what seemed to have been embers deep within Shadow began to spark, fueling the possible fire of jealously. With everything he had, the red streaked hedgehog tried to turn away, from his slight anger, his slight hint of jealousy, his sudden need to chuck a chaos spear into that pink wench, and that absolute need to be the one to be sitting beside the blue beauty. The one who _deserves _to be…next to…him…

_Beauty._

The second-the very second-that adjective entered Shadow's mind, the bioengineered hedgehog dropped his arms from their crossed state, catching the attention of Rouge's teal eyes. Those eyes also saw the color that seemed to drain out of the male's face upon his discovery. That blank expression. That…growing spark of anger and perhaps frustration.

The raven furred weapon couldn't help but envy the pink hedgehog. Really envy her and her abilities to express herself so freely, much to everyone else's annoyance. Every single day Amy tells her love how she feels, even when it is obvious that Sonic does not quite feel the same. She is driven by some force greater than God himself that one day, Sonic will love her back. Until then, she showers the blue boy with undying love and rather unneeded attention. Shadow couldn't help but admire the girl for being able to do such a thing. He knew for a fact that he himself would never be able do something as simple as express his feelings.

Wait…

It was right then that it dawned on Shadow. Why he was unable to say no to Sonic in the past year or so whenever the blue blur challenged him to a race or invited him to such stupid activities such as this. Why he allowed himself to race the hyperactive hedgehog when he had plenty other things to do. Why those green eyes would come to mind every now when there wasn't a damn thing around that could be linked to such a thing.

He had _liked _the hero. More than he should.

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away _

_Don't hide your mistakes_

'_Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

Since that thought sank into Shadow's thoughts, he has been unable to get the blue hero out of his mind. All he wanted to do was really get to know Sonic, be more than what they were-friendly rivals. It seemed that Amy was getting on Shadow's nerves more so than ever before. She was just always around Sonic, and it bugged the fuck out of Shadow. And it was beginning to show. The little things, the big things, the obsessive things, eventually everything. Her existence…it wasn't her fault. His hatred was bias. Shadow didn't mind her, she could hold her own in a fight and was kind if a bit air headed. She was just after…_him_.

Every now and then, Shadow would lose his temper-if only for a second. And during his temper tantrum, he'd growl something under his breath, often something ill-mannered. Most of the time Amy is able to brush it off with something along the lines of how Sonic will one day see the light and they will forever remain in love and that Shadow was just being the normal grouch he always is. There were a few times that Shadow had let his tongue slip, causing the young girl to actually cry. Which also caused unwanted attention to the red streaked hedgehog, earning him a few names and looks from Rouge and Knuckles, odd as it seemed. Tails wasn't really impressed either. The slipping up always backfired on Shadow as it always ended up with Sonic trying to cheer her up, often with a date or an outing with friends, Shadow not included.

All the black hedgehog wanted to do was tell Sonic his feelings. Those feeling that have sprouted in his heart though he is really unsure of when they had really started in the first place. It was so simple in his head. Tell the green eyed creature how beautiful he was and that he could do much better than Amy Rose. To tell him that as of now, it was him that made Shadow do the right thing, no matter how much he didn't want to do it. He could no longer keep Maria's promise, he had broken it a number of times. How he wanted to make Sonic happy, that it was his only wish. That he'd do anything for him. He just wanted to see that hedgehog smile, because of him. Laugh, because of him. Be happy because Shadow was around.

But that damned Amy was always around, stalling Shadow in his confession.

However, she wasn't here at the moment. She was on Earth. Sonic and Shadow were up in space.

In the dark corridors of the Space Colony ARK, Shadow makes his way through empty hall after empty hall, a distracted expression on his face. Yesterday, Sonic and Shadow were called in by Tails, who was worried about the ARK. Apparently while randomly exploring the broken files of the ARK, Tails had found out a few of the Black Arms had found refuge in the large contraption, slowly building up their army just enough so they could impact the earth enough to not have to worry about their extermination. When Sonic agreed, Shadow did not hesitate to come along. And the ARK was the last place he wanted to be running around in. Too many broken memories.

Having split up hours ago, the red streaked hedgehog slowly makes his way to where he and the blue hero set up 'camp', which was just one of the sleeping quarters for the scientists who had once lived here. Shadow had to admit to himself that there were more aliens that he had expected there would be. Apparently they multiplied quickly, which now explains why Tails of all people was so distraught by these creatures in space. Spending the day slaughtering black aliens was nothing more than a memory trip for the dark hedgehog. Very easily could he hear Doom's Eye shout '_traitor!_' in the back of his mind. Those were not the best days for the young creature. He was so confused and only wanted help. He had taken help from anyone who offered any ounce of information to him, and that had gotten him the name of traitor and anything else around that level. Because of his confusion and struggles, humans distrusted him, he no longer had a place with the Black Arms or G.U.N., and Sonic could never fully trust him-there would always be a _slight _doubt. A slight hesitation or doubt that Shadow might change his mind or deny an idea altogether. It seemed with each alien Shadow disposed of brought back a memory of some sort, something from those dark days that he had tired to burry and leave behind him. But he knew that was impossible.

One's past would always come back-and often with a vengeance.

With a heavy sigh, the ruby eyed hedgehog made his way to the sleeping quarters in the far end of the left wing, a place the two decided was the easiest to find on the map seeing as how it was on the far left and just stuck out. Settling himself on one of the beds, Shadow's mind began to wander despite his want to stop. It seemed to be doing that more and more as of late.

"Hey Shads" was spoken freely and quite loudly, startling the Ultimate Life Form from his already scrambled thoughts. Claret eyes flick away from the beauty space had to offer to witness another sort of beauty that is unrivaled according to Shadow.

"…" Shadow did not respond, believing that he did not have a need to always being a hedgehog of little words. With a nervous feeling creeping into his chest, Shadow's gaze returns to the abyss that he was raised with in his first life, the half that he cannot fully remember. As much as he wanted to tell Sonic his feelings, he also had a fear of what the hero would think. Shadow knew that Sonic was straight, popular with the girls, and would not even consider being with him. But he just wanted the hero to know the truth. Of course he wanted to be with the blue hedgehog but knew full well that the chances were slim. Then there was his _real _fear. And that was the very fact that Sonic may be so uncomfortable with the fact that Shadow was 'that way' that he would either space himself greatly or avoid him all together. Shadow did not want that to happen. He wasn't sure he would even be able to handle such a reaction.

So in depth with his own thoughts, Shadow failed to see that the subject of his thoughts was right next to him on the bed, missing the slight tilt as Sonic slid onto the flat mattress. "It's just as pretty as it was last time we were here."

Once again, Shadow was startled. Turning to the source of the sudden outburst, he was further surprised to notice that Sonic was less than a foot away, leaning on the metal bar that was to be the window sill. Almost immediately he could feel his heart begin to beat faster. He faintly recall what had been said. "Is it?" Ruby eyes follow Sonic's stare outside, seeing Earth down below them, the blue plant seeming to have a slight glow to it. Shadow did not ever get his memory back from his first run in with Sonic. Back when he first met E123-Omega and Team Dark had been involved, he knew who Sonic was when he saw him, only he couldn't place why. Only a name and that he had been annoying.

Sonic spoke once again. "I told ya, we raced here a long time ago. It was pretty cool. I've never raced anyone in space before. Gotta do it again Shads." Sonic adds with a playful grin, emerald eyes glancing over in Shadow's direction for a split second before returning to the window.

Once again, the Ultimate Life Form could not deny the blue one next to him though he did try. "Perhaps." He calmly responds. The thought crossed his mind once more, that he should tell Sonic how he feels. Maria had once told him that in the name of love, nothing is ever wrong. Times like this Shadow was glad he decided not to forget his past now that he learned to treasure the memories he has. He then decided. With his face growing warm and his heart feeling like it would burst, Shadow decided he would tell Sonic how he really felt.

"Man, you really had quite a view back then." Sonic speaks in awe, still facing the wonders of space that he occasionally only then it's combat. Shadow felt a desperate need to shut the other male up so he could talk himself. "You get a view of the whole planet and then some. Its such a beautiful sight." Sonic was in total awe, never taking the time to fully enjoy his surroundings, and with being on the move, it was hard to, though he did try. "Ain't it?"

Shadow let his gaze rest on the hero, face illuminated from the natural light of the billions of stars outside their very window. Those exact stars reflecting in deep pools of forest green, twinkling with hope and purity. "Yes…" Shadow answers slowly, not bothering to look outside to see what Sonic was really speaking of, knowing that nothing could rival those emerald eyes sparkling with hope and courage. "It really is such a breathtaking sight."

Furrowing is eye ridges and noticing the odd tone used in that statement, Sonic averts his head from Earth to see crimson eyes looking at him with such softness, more than ever imaginable from Shadow the Hedgehog. Then he noticed that they were very close, closer than he was suddenly comfortable with. "Shadow-?"

Time seemed to freeze for the hero when the space between them was closed, tan lips pressed to his own. Such a soft and gentle kiss was being shared, something one would not expect. Sonic's eyes widen in shock, unable to really comprehend what was going on. When he gathered the fact that _Shadow _was _kissing __**him**_, said hedgehog backed away, leaving the air between them awkward.

The moment Shadow realized what he had done, he was ready to kick himself in the ass. He hadn't meant to kiss Sonic. It just happened. He hadn't been thinking. Now more nervous then before, Shadow's mind races for a way to recover and explain to Sonic that it was an accident. "Sonic, I-"

The blue hedgehog hopped off the bed quickly, not looking at the other male. Surprised eyes of green stare at the dull silver floor, tapping his shoes on the scratched surface. "I'm gonna go for a run." He cuts Shadow off, a rather unwanted blush rushing to his cheeks. "I'll be back in a while."

Before Shadow could explain himself, Sonic was gone with a burst of speed, leaving behind dust. Immediately the biohog could feel himself deplete, sighing in empty frustration. He hadn't meant to kiss Sonic. He had simply let his feelings get the better of him. Feeling rejected thought he never really had the chance to confess, Shadow lays down on the firm padding of the bed, puling up white sheets, closing his dark lids.

He'd explain in the morning.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

More than enough time had passed since that night, and all the red streaked hedgehog wanted to do was forget it ever happened. A lot has happened since then as well. The biggest-Shadow hadn't seen Sonic since that night. Never before had he felt so alone, and he had spent more than enough of his life in pods, be it developing or detainment. He had woken up early to wake up Sonic so they could finish what they came up there for. Only, he never found Sonic. In fact, none of the other beds looked like they had even been slept in. As it turned out, Sonic returned to Earth, letting Shadow take care of the remaining aliens. It was that simple to Shadow.

Sonic wanted nothing more to do with him.

The more Shadow thought about it, the more he realized that it was for the best. If he were to be with Sonic, eventually, he would pass away. Rather it be by an enemy's hands or by old age, he would eventually fade away from the land of the living. And Shadow was unsure he would handle very well if he were to spend so many years with Sonic just to let him go.

Turning the page of his paper back book, Shadow remains in his bed, one that he now shared with another. Shortly after the Sonic incident, Shadow had remained on the ARK, brooding in his mixed emotions, letting the Black Aliens do as they please so long as they leave him be. Late one night, he was faced with someone he had a _major _problem with in the past. One that looked like him, or rather, stole his face.

One that shared the same _fate _as him.

_Mephiles._

Mephiles offered him the one thing that Shadow needed at the moment. And that was a relationship where death is not an issue. With the two being immortal, Shadow agreed, knowing that the love he had wanted with Sonic was long gone and could never happen no matter how much Shadow wanted it. It wasn't all and all that bad either. Turns out, Mephiles had an apartment not too far from Shadow's, so the red streaked hedgehog moved in as to avoid those he knew, mainly Rouge who would surely want to know what has happened to him since he had suddenly closed himself off from everyone. Shadow had been surprised to hear that they both had someone they had lost. Aside from Shadow losing someone before he even had the chance to explain himself or even let a relationship bloom, Mephiles had been in love with someone. He had fallen for a green hedgehog by the name of Scourge, who had angered the wrong people at the wrong time in both his prostitution and drug dealing. One night, Scourge just never returned home to Mephiles. Shadow could relate to the never returning part.

Keeping his attention on his book of horror, Shadow gets comfy in the bed, adjusting the book a tad bit toward the lamp near him. The only source of light was a singe lamp on the nightstand on his side of bed. It was getting rather late, and normally Mephiles would have returned by now. Shadow worked with G.U.N. as an agent while Mephiles disappeared during the day though Shadow found that it was best he didn't ask _what _exactly it was he did. He had a feeling that his boyfriend was the cause of the occasional body in the news. Playing the ignorance card was just for the best.

Before Shadow could turn away from his book to check the time, the slamming of the front door caught his attention. The echo not only startled the Ultimate Life Form, it also alarmed him. The grey streaked hedgehog was in a mood, one that Shadow was unfamiliar with, even after a year of dating. Soft footstep could be heard, slow and uneven.

Within a few minutes those cruel green eyes were in sight.

In the dim light, Shadow could tell that something was wrong. Even with the dark pelt Mephiles had, he could see the dark crimson color staining his body, wet and sticky. _Blood_. "Mephiles?" Nothing. Shadow quickly found his fur on end. "What is wrong?" That caused the being of darkness to narrow his eyes, focusing entirely on Shadow with a murderous glare. "What happened?" A nervous feeling floods Shadow immediately, filling his being to the brim as he watches the other advance into the room with a cruel expression. He did not like this one bit. Before he could get up, dark hands were on him, shoving him down onto the bed, their weight sinking into the mattress. Then he quickly found himself face down, muzzle pressed firmly against the pillow he was just resting on.

Then he got his answer.

"I am growing rather _bored _of this life Shadow. And if you will not help me rid the world of humanity, than I shall have my fun now." Mephiles growls into the dark ear of his lover before closing his fangs over the flap of flesh.

Within moments, Shadow is belly down in their bed, arms behind his back as the hand of his boyfriend kept it's grip tighter than necessary. Hands roamed his body, filed claws sifting through his clean fur, roughly grazing hidden skin. He had tried to make sense of what was going on as his legs were pried apart and tail was slapped out of the way. The angry fallen god was muttering under his breath, through a scowl of fury. Before Shadow could grasp on to what was going on, Mephiles slammed his length into the unprepared bioengineered hedgehog, a scream actually forcing it's way from Shadow's tan muzzle, eyes and body scrunching.

With his mind growing hazy real fast, Shadow tried to gain control of what was happening, only to be faced with a blue crystallic claw to the shoulder blade. With blood staining the white sheets, Shadow thought it best to remain silent, knowing that if it were one person who could prove Black Doom and Professor Gerald wrong on their creation being immortal, it was Mephiles. The other's hand had found an invading home in red streaked quills, keeping Shadow's face downward, quills sticking out in different directions in such a grasp.

This wasn't normal. This hadn't happened before. And things were getting worse by the second.

The thrusting grew rapidly, slamming with power that would most likely harm a mortal. Shadow was aware that his boyfriend, if that is what you could call the creature when doing such a thing to him, was muttering something under his breath. Something about Scourge it seemed, which would explain the male's gory appearance.

The Ultimate Life Form was unaware of when exactly his wrists were released, his own dark hands clawing at the crimson splattered sheets beneath him as pointed claws dig into his hips, drawing blood from them. As sad as it was, Shadow was not as hurt from this action from his boyfriend as he had been hurt the morning he woke up to realize that Sonic had left him alone with no real reason. Sonic was a hero, one that seemed like he was able to accept others for who they really were. Of course, none of his friends were gay, making Shadow the first. To make matters worse, those 'gay' feelings were toward Sonic himself. Shadow would be the first to say that he never had real feelings for Mephiles. There was an attraction and a sight attachment to the fallen god, but nothing even close to love. That's not why the two had started going out nor was it why they lived together. It was the simple fact that they were immortal, and nothing more.

Shadow closes his eyes tightly, grasping onto the sheets in agony. Whatever angered Mephiles made him persistent in making this painful for his partner. The Ultimate Life Form's slim hips were raised, adding to the pressure inside of him, taking his breath away in a forceful gasp. Though this was something Shadow never asked for, he felt himself getting close to his climax, body trembling violently in merciless hands, causing the creature above him to snarl, nearing his own peak.

With a few more harsh thrusts, Shadow let out a stifling cry, releasing his seed across the blood on the sheets that he knew full well was his own. Just as he releases, there is a hot burst of fluid within him, marking Mephiles' own release. Rocking his hips slowly, Mephiles slows to a stop, both immortal creatures panting with a need. The being of darkness pulls out, his semen slicked arousal retreating to it's pocket. Without a word for what he had done, the green eyed male gets to his feet, leaving the bedroom, headed for the bathroom for a shower. The fallen god muttering to himself under his breath as well though by this point the other had not cared in the slightest, even if it was his only chance to figure out why Mephiles would do such a thing.

Stunned, Shadow remains on the bed left to gather his scattered thoughts. He had managed to grasp onto the fact that he was raped by his boyfriend. He knew of the type of relationship they had agreed on but this was crossing the line, but then again, Mephiles always had his mood swings. And they were always erratic and relentless. He really only had a temper when it came to two things, and those things were Sonic and his twin from an alternate universe, Scourge. And since the gray streaked male was bitching about Scourge, the most important thing to Mephiles, Shadow just assumed that his would be a one time thing.

Shadow had thought it was just a bad day.

That some information about Scourge came up and took the dark creature by surprise. That time would heal him enough to accept it.

But then it became clear. That this treatment would just keep going, showing no signs of stopping.

It had happened all too fast for the red streaked hedgehog. And by the time he realized what was truly happening, he was in too deep.

His pride wouldn't allow him to seek help or get out.

So he stayed.

_This is my last time she said_

_As she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine _

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

The two heroes had forgotten entirely about the aliens left on the ARK. In their frantic searching for an answer, or more exactly-an excuse, the two hedgehogs had abandoned their mission on ridding of the invaders. And now, nearly a year later, they have found themselves in each other's company once more. If only barely.

Wandering the west wing, Shadow searches the vacant halls alone. He had just finished slaughtering a small cluster of aliens, more than annoyed. He had an argument with Mephiles about this trip. The fallen god had wanted Shadow to stay home, especially since he'd be up there with Sonic of all creatures, or _mortals _as he calls everyone around him. Mephiles knew very well of the feelings that his 'lover' harbored for the blue hedgehog, and actually uses it to his advantage when he could. Whenever possible, he'd mention it was best that the two do not ever become one because Sonic would not live that long. Especially with how the young hero works as an active hero dashing into danger whenever someone cries help. This time Shadow had just told the male that he had unfinished business up in ARK and he had yet to leave a job unfinished. It was also a favor to Tails, someone that Shadow thought as a good friend.

Brushing off the remaining fluids that which he was sure was the blood of an alien, Shadow the Hedgehog wanders off into the room that was the designated camp site the last time him and Sonic were up in this damned place. This time nothing was said between the two. Not a word had been shared along the trip up and once landed they separated. With an exhausted sigh, the black creature settles himself on a cot, plopping backward in a rather undignified way. He was fatigued, Mephiles having worked him over in bed earlier out of anger and frustration and then Shadow had to run around this hellhole and search for aliens. Aliens of which he technically shared DNA with. "This is rather tiring…" is muttered through that undignified sigh.

"You seriously ain't tired over a few aliens, are you?"

Half surprised, Shadow's crimson orbs dart over to the door, eyes taking sight of the blue hero that will accompany him tonight apparently. He was surprised to see the blue one here. "If only." Shadow admits aloud, under his breath. If it were up to him, he would love for his fatigue to be blamed on the pesky creatures who have once again inhabited his birth place. However, his look alike back home was causing him plenty of stress and a rather annoying pain in his rear end. Shadow was new in the relationship category, and so, was a virgin before Mephiles got a hold of him. Somewhere along the line, the Ultimate Life Form became Mephiles' little whore. Which was now taking it's toll on the creature, Ultimate Life Form or not, both _were _immortal and Mephiles was focused on that fact and hardly held back.

Blue eye ridges form an confused expression, gloved hands on slim hips. Sonic couldn't help but feel a little guilty and shameful though he tried to be normal. The playful Sonic everyone grew to know. "And what does that mean?" the hero asks, settling himself on his own bed, on the opposite side of Shadow's to make sure another awkward or sudden incident does not occur. He is answered with nothing more than a low sigh, ruby eyes returning their attention to the steel ceiling above. Sensing that something had changed, Sonic's playfulness seems to just fade upon being dismissed completely, his back straightening ever so slightly. "Shadow?" Sitting up entirely, the blue boy takes a second to really look at what he likes to call his faker. Shadow was a little different from before. Emerald eyes take in the sight of what one would like to call the once prideful Shadow the Hedgehog, or the Ultimate Life Form. Once sleek raven fur is now reduced to a dull charcoal, as if the creature had taken less interest in his appearance. The once proud stare has faded away, now nothing more than a more spacey, out of it gaze. In fact, those crimson eyes that use to burn with power seemed to have died down, the fire long gone. As Sonic gazes at Shadow from a distance, the over all aura around his friendly rival was nothing more than what felt like…regret. So he tries again. "Shadow?"

This time, the red streaked creature's ears perk slightly, battered eyes moving their attention to Sonic. The hero could hardly stop himself from flinching from such a painful expression on the other male hedgehog.

"What?" Shadow's stare was unnerving, more so than usual.

Sonic couldn't help but feel distant suddenly. The two were the only hedgehogs on the ARK and they were in the same room together yet if felt as though they were on opposite sides of the contraption. And he knew exactly why.

It was time one of them spoke about it and Sonic figured he should start since he had not let the crimson streaked hedgehog explain himself. "Look…Shadow…about last year…" Needless to say, this was awkward for the hero.

"You needn't an explanation." The other informs before Sonic could fully explain himself.

Surprise lights up on Sonic's face, having not expected to be interrupted. He had honestly thought that he would be ignored like usual. "…I…I don't?"

"No." Scarlet eyes stare at him with a sort of distain. "Your abandonment was more than enough." Shadow expands, rolling away from the blue hero, all the pain of that night returning to him though he had attempted blocked it out.

Sonic felt guilty. And he hated guilt. "Shadow, it wasn't like that, honest." He explains. "I…I was scared. I never had to deal with…that…before…I've never had a guy just kiss me." Sonic remembers that all to well. It was unexpected and beyond shocking, to think that Shadow the Hedgehog was _that way_. Especially with the one he can't seem to stand. And the kiss was just out of no where. Well, maybe not out of no where but still…"And I wasn't sure what to think."

Shadow pondered over this. He felt as if Sonic was lying, but that wasn't his style. "I had no intention on kissing you that night." There was a short silence. Shadow thinking of how to word his feelings, and Sonic taking his time to reflect his actions and how they could have been taken. "I had only wanted to tell you how I…felt about you…" Shadow's voice was suddenly quiet, Sonic barely able to hear it.

Getting off the bed, the mortal hedgehog makes his way to the other side of the room, where Shadow currently rests. "What do you mean?" He had a feeling that he already knew. He had to make sure. He could be quite ignorant sometimes.

"What I mean is…" Shadow took little notice of the movement of the other hero during his attempt of an explanation of things he had forced himself to not think about over the past year. "What I had intended was to tell you how I felt. That when I was around you I felt…nervous…and when around Amy…I got rather…jealous. I envied her…I…" Admitting that had actually bruised the dark creature's ego as much as what was left of his pride. "I enjoyed time spent with you…and I found it hard to tell you no." Shadow worded everything perfectly, making sure to make it seem like his feelings had passed. In doing so is explanation sounded awkward, which suited the feel of the room.

"You mean…you _had _like me? But like…not anymore or what?" Sonic felt like he needed to know. He knew he wasn't gay though he still hadn't expected _Shadow _to be either. He is met with silence. "Oh…" Sonic came to the conclusion that Shadow was, in deed, over him. "That's good then." He allowed himself to say out loud, not realizing the slight cringe from the other male. "I'd still don't know what to do if you still liked me." A small chuckle escapes the hero.

No matter how much it hurt, Shadow wanted it this way. Needed it to be this way. It had to be for him to keep his sanity down the road be it two hundred years from now or two thousand years from now. He needed Sonic to be oblivious of the feelings he still harbors for him. It was just for the best. For him, for Sonic, for everyone.

When green eyes peer downward, they see the sight of Shadow, expression normal though a bit forced and tired. However one can never mask one's eyes and Shadow's dead eyes were wounded. Sonic then realizes that perhaps those feelings were more than what he had originally thought. Though he had no idea what to do in this kind of situation, he still felt the need to comfort his friend. He still saw him as a friend, nothing would stop that.

"Shadow?" Gently, Sonic places his gloved hand on to a crimson streaked arm, giving a gentle shake. "I'm sorry…I'm…I just don't swing that way…I mean…you…I didn't…we…" His thoughts became jumbled, the way he wanted them to come out getting swapped in ways that no longer made sense. His thoughts are halted by pressure on his hand. Emeralds flick downward to see another gloved hand on his, one bound with a ring inhibitor around the wrist. Sonic moves his attention to Shadow's face, or more directly, his eyes. There was a slight ember now, the fire slowly working it's way back into their original fierceness. Something seemed off about those fire driven eyes. As the grip over his hand tightens, Sonic gathers that at the moment, the older hedgehog was craving attention, possibly attention Sonic could never give him. He had to leave before something happened. "I should go to bed…" Sonic speaks softly, almost afraid. Especially when Shadow's expression drops, those eyes dulling with what Sonic recognized as a victim of isolation. The blue hero hesitates, forgetting what it was that he was doing in the first place.

Shadow couldn't just let Sonic go. Not this time. Not yet at least. A desperate whisper is heard in the dead of night. "Please…" Black ears flatten as the male's head tilts slightly, eyes softening greater than ever imaginable.

Feeling that hand quiver over his, Sonic now fully understood what Shadow was feeling. He was rejected by the one he liked, finally having the courage to reach out and fall for someone. Abandoned because that person had chosen to avoid him, for well over a year even. And wounded greatly by admitting these feelings only to end up treated like he had been. Dealing with such emotions by himself.

Sonic couldn't stop himself.

He closed the space between the two, pressing his lips to Shadow's. Sonic saw black lids widen in shock, that hand over his loosening in surprise. Upon realizing what was happening, Shadow immediately succumbed to the kiss, closing his eyes and pressing his muzzle harder to Sonic's.

The blue hedgehog let his hormones get the better of him.

With time, gloves, socks and shoes were removed, leaving the heroes bare aside from their fur and one with ring inhibitors. Shadow laying flat on his back, with the only one he truly trusts hovering above him, lips still locked on his. For the first time in a long time, Shadow felt good about himself, actually enjoying what was happening to his person, signs of abuse still active on him however. The Ultimate Life Form hesitated for a moment, deciding rather or not to return the gentle caresses as well. With the desire of touching the younger hedgehog, raven hands lace their way through cobalt fur, eventually peach as he reaches the other's belly.

Sonic, mind hazy to what was really going on around him, let his peach hands touch the dark fur, feeling the muscle underneath his appendage twitch, possibly a cringe to his touch though at this time he really didn't think twice about it. The hero continued, stroking charcoal fur, allowing his judgment to be clouded with lust.

Sonic had been with a few girls before, Amy not being one of them for he thought of her as too good to use like that. Though running was a way for the hero to let out frustration, Sonic learned the pleasures of the flesh while he was seventeen, and now he was nineteen. But when it came to what to do with Shadow, he was at a loss. With the growing need in his groin, Sonic gasped upon feeling his member being cupped by a strong hand. Emerald eyes rolled back as his arousal is pumped slowly, the motion starting at the base working it's way downward to the head. His breathing quickened, the pressure in his stomach growing with each blissful pump until he felt he couldn't take it anymore.

Upon feeling the cockhead swell in his grasp, Shadow released the throbbing erection in his grasp, getting a whimper from above as he denies the other release. Shadow's fingers now soaked in the precum that leaked from the blue hero during his ministrations. Before Sonic could complain about the need to release, Shadow's legs open around him, the darker rodent bringing the slicked arousal to his entrance.

Not even thinking about it, Sonic pushes his hips toward the Ultimate Life Form, immediately being engulfed in a heat that only a body could provide. Sliding in with a surprising ease though a bit difficult, the impatient teen moves his narrow hips, groaning at the constriction around his length. The other ignored the pain of being opened in such a thoughtless way, knowing full well it was his own decission.

Not long things went a bit smoother.

Shadow himself was in a loss of delight, arching his back off the white bed as each awkward thrust brought a pleasure that only comes with sharing a heated moment with someone you love. Dark fingertips burry themselves in blue shoulders as bare feet drag across the disheveled bed spread. Low groans escape from tan lips with each inward nudge as a loud cry of ecstasy is heard each time that spot in his depths was brushed just right.

Getting a firm hold on raven hips, Sonic manages to get better control of himself, fully submitting to the pleasure that Shadow offered him without a fight. He let pleasurable moans of his own seep into the heated air, no longer caring about gender so long as he was not the one who was being entered.

One red streaked hand trailed from a cobalt pelt to it's own darkness, until it reached the forgotten arousal between the moving bodies. Grasping onto his own neglected length, Shadow pumps himself, clinging to the blue hedgehog as he does so. With half lidded eyes, Shadow gazes up at Sonic, captivated by the sight of Sonic above him. Eyes loosely closed, panted moans and sweat dowsing the fur, going as far as to making it glisten with the natural glow outside. With a shuddering cry, Shadow's entire body spasms, triggering an orgasm as he spills his seed between their clashing bodies.

Upon feeling his length suddenly being constricted, Sonic hit his edge, spinning out of control. His hands suddenly tightened on dark hips, possibly bruising them as he releases inside of the immortal experiment. Shadow leans into the feeling, eyes closing as his back arched, body quivering at the feel.

Once Sonic slows his movements to a stop, both pant roughly, catching their breaths as their actions hit them, their bodies spent. Then the consequences. Sonic's attention first hit his lower abdomen, Shadow's seed soaking into his royal blue pelt, trickling onto the dark fur below. He let his eyes continue to examine his surroundings barely noticing the content expression on the other male's face. Sonic found that he did not like that, or what he was surrounded by. That being the hot scent of sex. His gaze continues to explore the ebony hedgehog. Beneath disheveled fur, Sonic could see bruises. Deep blue-ish and shades of purple as well. Not just on his chest, but his shoulders and arms as well. On second glance in the moon light up close, emerald eyes picked up on a bruise on the left side of Shadow's tan muzzle, affecting the ridge of his eye as well, giving it a bit of a swollen appearance. Deep red markings on his neck looked like love bites though they seemed harsh, suggesting that Shadow has a lover or he had just broken up with one. Or he just slept around, that being foul on its own. Sonic's eyes continue to travel downward, not liking what he saw. Under damp fur, that clung in clusters exposing the skin beneath, wasn't just bruised, but had long lines as well. It seemed like they were in sets of four, making them claw marks. The gashes traveled downward to Shadow's thighs as well. Even into-or what he'd like to believe, around-Shadow's pocket which held his manhood. Even lower, his eyes caught sight of Shadow's entrance, which was now pushing out his seed. The area was swollen, something that could be described as dried blood hidden beneath fur. This was not his doing.

It was Sonic who spoke.

"Shadow…who…?" Sonic wanted to know who hurt him but remembered that he has his own scars though not in this kind of manner. Besides, these were not scars. If he did not call Shadow on these now they would heal up, giving the other hedgehog the option to deny they ever existed. He wanted to assume that the bruises were from the aliens of today and the clawing was something that a past lover did by accident. Sonic took note of the bruise he could have caused Shadow on his hips, only, the area was already deep. He hadn't cause that. He couldn't have.

Upon hearing Sonic speak, the true realization hit the bioengineered hedgehog. "He's going to kill me." Is uttered with a touch of anger, all of that venom at himself for being so foolish. Shadow could never regret what he had done with Sonic. He felt needed with him. Wanted. Like Sonic had actually wanted him to be there…even if those were just lies. Dark hands gently push the azure body away, getting to his bare feet.

The words sank into Sonic with disgust. "Who?"

"My boyfriend." Shadow answers with a frown, reaching for what would be called his clothing.

"_Wait._" Sonic looks over, anger in his expression. "You _let _me…when you _have _a _boyfriend?_"

Shadow didn't have the time for this. He had to think of something to explain to Mephiles. He hasn't lied to that man yet and he was not going to start now. "You don't understand Sonic, I-"

Sonic jumps to his feet, glaring at Sonic. "No," he interrupts. "_You _don't understand. You _used _me for _sex _while you have a _boyfriend_." The hero's voice grew louder, laced with a type of venom foreign to him. "You _cheated _on your boyfriend!"

Shadow only wished he had the courage to tell Sonic the truth. The truth about everything. "No, I-"

"You _used _me!" Oh yeah. Sonic was angry. "You kissed me last year and try to tell me that you _have _feelings for me tonight while you have a boyfriend! And then have the nerve to sleep with me!"

The darker of the two was getting frustrated. "No! You won't let me explain myself. Meph-"

"I can't believe you Shadow." Sonic interrupts by muttering under his breath, showing Shadow he was not going to listen for reason as he reaches for his belongings. "To think I called you my friend." Those words caused Shadow's crimson eyes to widen at what may be said next. Fear and potential pain swells up deep inside the immortal creature. "I don't regret meeting you. You're definitely interesting, I'll give you that." Sonic makes his way to the door. "I regret trusting you enough to think you could actually have feelings for me. And I regret tonight. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened." He had let his mouth shoot off without really thinking, a nasty habit for anyone to have.

Desperation fills the abused alien. "Sonic-_wait!_" Dying eyes of red watch as the other walks down the hall, the world seeming to crash down on both of them, heavier for one of them.

Without another word, Sonic abandoned Shadow on the ARK for the second time.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Go run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Go run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_(if you want to get out alive)_

_Go run for your life_

_(life)_

_If you want to get out alive_

_(If you want to get out alive)_

_Go run for your life_

It was Tails' average day. Wake up early, fiddle around with an invention to help around the house, fix said invention, check the time only to realize he is late for a date thus rushing him to take a shower and race out to meet his girlfriend, Cream the Rabbit.

Getting out of the shower, after nearly falling flat on his ass, the light orange kitsune dries himself, thankful that the two were going shopping instead of going to a movie. Tossing the damp towel on the rack, the thirteen year old fox boy slips on his socks and shoes. Rushing out of the house he shares with Sonic while throwing on a clean pair of gloves, Tails makes his way to town, living a short run away.

He never would have imagined he's see a forgotten face along the way.

While running around and evading the many groups of people, Tails was forced to stop dead in his tracks. Sitting on the ledge of the park's water fountain was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Only something was definitely up. Or wrong. Tails found himself wandering closer, making sure that he was right. There was no way that the dejected creature in a public place was Shadow.

Sure enough, it was.

"Shadow?" Tails' raspy voice starts, not getting the creature's attention. Assuming, or perhaps wishing, that he got the wrong hedgehog, Tails turns around slowly out of hesitation, already late for his date. However, he was much too early in dismissal. He was wrong.

Though with the voice that the young fox heard, he almost didn't know it. "Tails?"

Almost startled by the hoarse voice, the one addressed by his name turns back around. "O-oh, hey Shadow…I…I didn't know it was you." That was almost the truth. He had only _hoped _it wasn't him. "It's been a while." He adds rather meekly, fully aware of the awkwardness between them.

"Over two years I believe." Shadow states, not caring at what the orange one thought of him at the moment. He just didn't care anymore. His appearance was the least of his worries.

"Yeah. Sonic came back from the ARK earlier than expected. Did you guys get rid of all the aliens this time?" By now, Tails was just asking what he had wondered for a while. Sonic didn't say a word and the first time he had asked the two hedgehogs to go up there they had either quite or left a few to breed. The number found, it was the first one. The fox was just at a lost for words now.

Shadow flinched upon that bitter memory. It was clear that Tails did not know what had happened. And it was to no surprise to Shadow, after all, Sonic had declared that it never happened before he left. Tails had noticed this flinch, having suspected that the two must have had a fight of some sort. A big one considering Sonic went out of his way to avoid Shadow at all costs, not that it was that hard considering Shadow seemed to be unattainable as of late. "He left early…I stayed behind to rid of the invaders." That was actually a lie. When Sonic left, Shadow stayed behind, avoiding the invaders by temporarily living in the southern bunker of the ARK, and he ran right to one pissed off Mephiles. Shadow hadn't contacted him after the date he said that he would be back.

Bad move on his behalf.

"That's good." Tails nods, his bangs swaying with him. The need to talk pushing Tails to ask another question. "How have you been?" That question had escaped his mouth before it really registered seeing as how it was a common question to ask someone you haven't seen in a while. He knew he shouldn't have asked that.

Dead cherry eyes stare into crystal blue ones, silent as ever, even with the abundance of anthros around them. Tails couldn't stop himself from taking in Shadow's appearance. Dead. Everything about him was just dead. Dull slate fur that is thick of grease, the bright crimson that Tails remembered no longer present, now an invading oxblood over taking his streaks. It didn't look like Shadow hadn't bathed in a while or even ate much, his figure seeming to be lankier than before not that Tails was really sure about the Ultimate Life Form not eating since he can feed off the energy of chaos emeralds. The male was in clear need of a good night sleep as well, the skin under tan fur a darker color and his eyes being bloodshot. Tails' quick eyes also picked up on bruises beneath dark fur, able to find small details with much practice when messing with different microchips and similar technology. The thing that alarmed him the most was that the Ultimate Life Form's trade mark hover skates where no where to be seen. Or his gloves. Instead, the ring inhibitors that he wore around his cuffs were bare on his skin, those four rings being the only thing keeping him from being naked.

"I…guess I shouldn't have asked that…" Tails responds, saddening at the shadow that was once Shadow(sounds silly I know). "What happened?"

Shadow pondered this for a second. His thinking wasn't as quick as it use to, now surrounded with misery and fear of abandonment. Finally he finds an answer. "Ask Sonic…if he cares that is." With a slow yet flawless movement, the bioengineered hedgehog leans forward, getting to his feet. "Maybe we will talk again Tails." Without bothering for a reply, Shadow walks past the youth.

Blue eyes wonder to the other hedgehog, wondering if he should follow him. However, Shadow would surely get angry at him and at the moment, Shadow and Sonic are not on the best of terms. He decided he would talk to Sonic about it, and get some answers because Shadow did not look good much less himself. But at the moment, he was late.

So Tails just continus his original destination, rushing off to the mall to meet his girl.

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

Boy was this awkward. After three weeks of nagging from Tails, Sonic finally agreed to talk to Shadow. And believe me, that was the last thing the blue boy wanted to do. It was that, or tell his litter brother what _really _happened. Tell his little brother that he had sex with Shadow in a vulnerable state and then let his emotions get the better of him as he abandons his friend, the one that needed him more then ever before. Fat chance in Hell that one was going to happen. And so here he is, standing outside of Shadow's apartment that Tails found for him. He knew he looked weird. The blue hero standing outside of an apartment door, stalling for time. Tapping his shoe on the hall floor. Chewing his lips. Ruffling his quills.

Which must really make him look like an idiot considering he's been standing for almost an hour and a half now. He goes for it, holding his breath along with his anger, Sonic raps his gloved knuckles across the metal door a few times. He regretted it yes but it needed to be done. He wanted to check up on Shadow, for Tails' sake, and bail. He hated to admit it but he never wanted to speak to the two timing bastard again.

Or at least, not so damn _soon_.

After a few moments, the still impatient hedgehog's ears pick up on a slide chain lock open, then a bolt lock then the lock itself before the knob turned. Sonic understood, this place wasn't the classiest of places, which surprises the blue male to be honest. Shadow's last apartment was the top of it's class. Large apartment, black leather furniture, black walls, white carpet, hell, marble counter tops and table tops. This place was falling apart and everything was either steel or wood of which was covered in paint. This place was a dump.

The door opened a crack, red eyes widening in absolute surprise. "S-Sonic?" was whispered harshly clearly in surprise, pupils shrinking a bit.

"Hey, I was-"

"What the _hell _are you doing _here!_" Was hushed in a harsh tone, almost a growl, which fitted the scowl of anger that Shadow wore.

Sonic did not like that greeting. "I came here because Tails was worried about you." The hero explained, clearly not wanting to be here, though with a real look, he understood why his kid brother was worried. Shadow looked like shit.

Shadow's face scrunches, uncontained claws digging into the wooded frame. "Keep your voice down." He warned. "Just leave." Is hissed out, anger apparent on that dark face. Sonic could have thought he picked up on what one would call fear, but disregarded that when he remembered who it was he was trying to peg as scared.

The hero knew something was up. And though he did not want to be around Shadow, he wanted to help him if he needed it. And it looked like he needed it. "I don't think you're givin' me the right tone here Shadow because I'm here to-"

"Shadow," Sonic's words die along with his thoughts upon hearing that voice. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. "Who, may I ask, is at the door?" Sonic knew that voice. It was impossible. They got rid of him. They killed him.

"No one important." Shadow answers quickly, shutting the door, leaving a stunned Sonic at the door. He recognizes that malice voice. The smooth voice of the one that had actually, successfully _killed _him. The man that stole Shadow's face and form. The one that desired nothing but to destroy. Lusted for destruction and to have Shadow by his side in that destruction.

Despite what Sonic wanted, images of that night flashed through his mind, spreading like wildfire. All the bruises, gashes, swelling and the flinching…Sonic let his imagination run wild for a moment. That was all that was needed.

After what felt like seconds to him, which was actually more than a few minutes, Sonic had to make sure. He only heard a voice. He was sure it was _his _voice though. But Shadow wouldn't let himself be smitten by that unholy creature…could he? Maybe _smitten _wasn't the word. Sonic couldn't really be sure. Not with what he had seen. The look of Shadow's face, his reactions, his…he…

With care, Sonic checks the door knob to see if it was locked or blocked in any way, not really competent at the time to listen for a clicking sound through a door when Shadow had closed it. With a mental sigh, he pushes open the door slowly, poking his head inside. Peering around, he saw nothing but darkness. So he cautiously wanders in, leaving the door open a crack for if he needed a quick escape. Stalking through the kitchen, Sonic slips into the hallway, venturing to the end of the hall only to stop at the sight in the living room.

The image of Shadow on the floor will never leave those emerald eyes. The lifeless form of who is Shadow the Hedgehog was on the floor, eyes closed and face down. There was blood trickling from his nose and mouth, staining the carpet, which was already covered in stains from what is undeniable-blood. Shadow was breathing roughly, breathes in long forced breaths. His body heaved with each breath, muscles trembling in anticipation in what was to come out of what was to be habit. Blue lids widen as his suspicions were confirmed.

_He _was standing over Shadow. Head cocked as he looks down upon his double, eyes narrowing dangerously. A malicious grin on that pasty muzzle as ungloved hands flex in and out of a fist, the silver rings shine brightly in the dark room. It was him. There was no mistake.

_Mephiles._

Mephiles the Dark was Shadow's _boyfriend_. And _clearly _he was an abusive one.

Everything made sense yet nothing did. All the pieces of the puzzle were finally put together only now it was broken apart, new pieces added to the box with no picture. Sonic wanted to help but…he was afraid. He was afraid of the creature who had killed him. Mephiles was back from the dead and he has Shadow in his grasp. Not in the destruction of the planet but rather the destruction of Shadow the Hedgehog. He wanted to help. He really did but there were so many overwhelming emotions that Sonic struggled to sort through them. He freaked out.

He had honestly freaked out and did what the world thought was the impossible for Sonic the Hedgehog.

He fled.

Backing away as fast as possible without attracting attention, Sonic bailed, taking extra time to close the door as he heard the merciless voice of his murderer. He put Shadow down in anger. Sonic didn't stay for much obviously. Racing down the hall and out of that run down building, Sonic was unsure of what to do. He was lost. This was a first. Saving the world was one thing but…abusive relationships was another-even worse was that they were immortal, each possessing the power to destroy the world out of anger and frustration. One could only help if the person they wanted to help would take it. Thinking of the past…Shadow went back to that man. He was strong enough to fight him off like before…wasn't he?

Sonic wasn't sure if it was his place to even do anything. To say anything.

He wasn't even sure if it was his place to talk to Shadow about this.

What was a hero to do?

A week later he honestly tried to talk to Shadow about it. About the bruises. The scars. _Everything_.

Shadow just flat out denied it.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for _

_If you want to get out live_

_(if you want to get out alive)_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_(if you want to get out alive)_

_Hold on for_

Just like life for time to fly by, passing everyone as it moves by smoothly, sometimes roughly. Nearly half a year later, Sonic still chose to avoid Shadow, only under different circumstances. He honestly had no idea what to do. Miserable in the fact that he cannot seem to help someone, especially a friend though some harsh words had been exchanged. Shadow needed help. His life may not have been in danger, that he was aware of, but his mental state was. Sonic didn't know anyone who was abused, but he knew for sure it was unhealthy and had long term side affects. And when one lives an immortal life, well, that is an explanation itself.

Wandering around the ARK to free himself from the distraction of his friends, Sonic was sure he rid of the lingering aliens this time around. When Sonic really needed a place to run, he often retreats to the ARK. The area seemed limitless with the busted doorways and circular structure. He could run for hours in circles until he was tired and just pass out in a bed, though he used a different sleeping quarters now. Really anywhere handy and not the…sleeping chambers that _they _had used in the past.

Having ran until he was winded, Sonic now drifts in the center controls, were the research and early planning stages of projects had been done. Not just the research, but the center core, where Shadow was _created_. Sonic found that looking around he really pitied the dark creature. Felt sorry for him. Shadow knows why he was created. The real reason he was 'born'. He was created to help mankind and yet created to be the ultimate bioengineered weapon of mass destruction. And knows that he is cursed with immortality. Everyone will die around him. Well, almost everyone. It dawned on Sonic a while ago that Mephiles-apparently- could not die. Which is probably why Shadow chose him. _Security_. This alone made Sonic reevaluate Shadow's decission to sleep with him though he was with the darker creature. There was no love in that relationship. It was just so Shadow did not have to be alone once again.

And for that, Sonic could not blame him.

Wandering the research labs, Sonic stumbles upon a lot of different things. Like the files of the many failed attempts before Shadow. The different designs that was sought to be him as well. Then the development stages and follow up files that was similar to the birth of the dark creature. Reading the files, even Sonic could tell that all Shadow was to the people back then was an experiment. The hero knew for a fact that Shadow has had to of read these files. The red streaked hedgehog spent more time up here than anyone else. One of the more interesting things that the blue hero found were Shadow's final blueprints. Looking over the structure and what the limits and capabilities were, a thought crossed Sonic's mind. He couldn't help but wonder that if Shadow had seen him with his blueprints if he'd feel _naked_. These were his blueprints-everything that made him _him_. Like how the clothes of a human made them themselves and when removed, the feeling of being bare and exposed filling them. Sonic really wondered that.

Leaving the laboratory, cobalt ears pick up on a faint sound. Curious, Sonic heads over in that direction, wondering who it could possibly be. Everyone he knew was busy down on Earth and he didn't think that Shadow would come up here after the previous two times.

He was dead wrong.

Turning the corner, Sonic caught more than an eye full.

Emerald eyes take sight of both Shadow and Mephiles, one _clearly _in charge of their actions while the other had to remain silent and just…take it. In his crystallic form, Mephiles stands behind his look alike, thrusting his hips into the other's trembling body. One crystal blue claw savagely making it's way down black fur, now soaked in the crimson color that is fresh blood. The other hand finding a hasty yet temporary home in red streaked head quills, the barbs not strong enough to damage what ever Mephiles' current form is made of. Blood stains both the dark spines and the death grip of the being of Darkness. What seems like a type of electrical wire has a fast hold on Shadow's wrists, which were tied behind his back, the wire slicing fur and flesh through past struggles, or simply the pain of being taken in such a way. Piercing yellow eyes with little remorse stare down at the struggling life form in his clench, a smirk of callousness embedded on his white speckled muzzle.

The soulless bastard known as Mephiles lets out a low chuckle, ruthless to anyone around to hear it. Grunts of pain are heard from the face down creature, that Sonic tried to deny was even Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form created by both man and aliens. Sonic's eyes managed to widen further, able to see that Shadow's hips, stomach and backside all shared the same fate. Claw marks that would surely scar, if it weren't for Shadow's ability to heal. That wasn't all. Those marks trailed lower, blood caking the inside of Shadow's thighs and most likely, his entrance, which was brutally being attacked by his so called boyfriend.

Then the monster spoke.

"It's truly a pity that you keep going against me, Shadow." Mephiles speaks slowly with venom, a growl emanating from deep within his throat as his claws seek more swollen flesh. "Truly a shame that you wish to go against me." Pearly white fangs peak from the corner of Mephiles' lip, eyes growing with both the lust of the submitting body and the lust for blood. Sonic's stomach churned at the way Shadow's crimson eyes disappeared behind black lids in agony, body scrunching up against the table as much as he physically could, allowing that _thing _to do such things to him much less do such a vile act to him. "Why fight at all?" The evil creature coos, jerking his hand back, bringing up Shadow's head with, causing a started grunt to escape the broken creature. Shadow allows this, exposing his neck to Mephiles of all creatures. "If you would only submit, you wouldn't have to get hurt." Crystal like fingers trace against the flow of fur, across Shadow's dark throat. "It would seem that against all odds, you still wish to fight." A single claw makes a gash across the exposed flesh.

He couldn't take it. He had to talk to someone. Had to scream. Maybe even cry-he had to do something. Quite mortified, Sonic decides he had more than enough.

He ran.

_If I stay, it wont be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, and if I go_

He has finally decided to speak to Shadow. He could only hide so much. And that last sight was pushing it. He only waited two days. He talked to everyone he could and he didn't care who. He spoke to Rouge, he rambled to Knuckles, he went as far at to crying to Tails. He just couldn't shake what he saw. What he felt. That he ran away. The image burned at his mind, slashed at his dreams. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to speak to Shadow about this. There was no way he could deny it now. And there was no way he was going to run away, no matter what he saw. Sonic knew that for sure.

Having stayed out of sight all day, Sonic is forced to wait. He did not want to make things worse by appearing in front of Mephiles, especially since Sonic needed to talk about him. Just as he was about to give up on his wait, the gray streaked hedgehog finally made his appearance. Or more so, his leave, as he abandons the beat building he lives in, turning away to go on about his business. Almost immediately, Sonic got to his feet and dashed his way up to what he assumed was actually Mephiles' apartment and not Shadow's, like he had originally thought.

He wastes no time, making his way up the stairs and down the hall, the moment he gets to the familiar apartment he pounds his fists on the slate door. "Shadow open up, it's me, Sonic." The hero announces, not caring about the neighbors. Hell, he didn't even acknowledge their existence. "We need to talk, it's important."

No answer.

A sense of worry fills Sonic immediately, so he knocks again. "Shadow! Open up! I know yer home." The blue hedgehog loses his patience. "Shadow!" Sonic's emerald eyes find the shiny surface of the door knob, so he tries the knob, giving it a turn.

Locked.

_Figures._

Feeling a tad stupid for even thinking for a second that either Shadow or Mephiles would leave the door unlocked in a place like this, Sonic huffs, thankful that none of his friends were around to see that. "Well…plan B." Lifting his red and white sneaker, Sonic shoves his foot forward, smashing it against the locked door. With two powerful blows, the door remains intact, but only by one of it's locks. With the hinges busted and shattered, Sonic makes his way inside. "Shadow?" he tries again, wandering the kitchen that he had trespassed in only once before. Dirty shoes step over the clean surface as his eyes scan the kitchen. It was spotless, just like last time, the smell of cleaning solution in the air the same as well. Sonic never though he would be in here again.

"Sonic?"

Blue ears pick up on what seems like a whisper. A weak whisper. "Shadow." Turning from the hall into the living room, Sonic stops when the reason for his being here is in sight. Shadow didn't look so good physically. He looked worse than before, his fur stuck in clumps though he looked clean. Sonic assumed that it was sweat considering the whole room reeked of it and sex. _Emotionally _Sonic couldn't be so sure. He was puzzled by the expression Shadow had. He seemed…content for a moment before worry and humiliation flooded his features. Everything about Shadow seemed delayed. Dazed.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asks, looking not at the blue hero he had once wanted more than anything, but past him. Past Sonic, the walls and the world into a space that only he could see, and he only saw darkness with a tiny beam of light that was not getting any bigger or smaller, closer nor farther. "Mephiles will get the wrong idea if he is to see you here." He informs, not moving from his location. In the corner of the room, Shadow sat at a desk, his lower half hidden from Sonic as it seemed that the mistreated creature was trying to hide behind the computer screen he had on. The flickering light in Shadow's glazed eyes told Sonic that the computer wasn't really in much use at the moment, the flickering light being the screensaver at work.

"It doesn't matter." Sonic shakes his head gently, moving forward toward Shadow's work desk. "I'm takin' ya out of this place."

There is no hesitation. "No."

Clearly Sonic did not want to take no for an answer. "Look, Shadow, whether you want to admit to yourself or not, I know about Mephiles. He does not deserve you…you…" Sonic was hurt. He had the guilty feeling that he was the cause of Shadow's abuse. Somewhere along the line, if he had listened to the other male instead of running off, Shadow would be perfectly fine, not _needing _Mephiles to keep in company. "You need to get away from him Shadow. Please." In all honesty, Sonic had found himself questioning how things would've been had he stayed the night that first night on the ARK two years ago to listen to Shadow's reason for the kiss in the morning. Instead of running away, what would have happened if he accepted those feelings an stayed friends, or even…possibly…

"You don't understand. I can't."

"And why not?"

"…"

Sonic's impatience begins to show, his foot tapping quickly but nearly silently on the carpet that he refused to acknowledge had blood stains littered across it. "Well?" This wasn't quite how Sonic pictured this would go, not that he thought it would be easy.

Ruby eyes flick down toward his lap, which was drenched in blood though Sonic could not see it. And the whole apartment smelled of the metallic fluid. Shadow had always liked the think substance. The way it oozed, dribbled, looked, the color, the smell…however it was different when it was his own. It is always different when it is your own, when it happens to you. "Remember two years ago? On the ARK?"

This had taken the blue blur by surprise. A trip down memory lane? Now? Now of all times when Mephiles could be back at any time? "…yeah…" Sonic answers, moving his gaze to his feet for the moment. He remembers despite his many attempts to forget that evening.

"You discarded me."

Almost immediately Sonic felt like he was on the spot. They didn't have the time for this. "Well…yeah…you…really took me by surprise Shadow…I mean…you _kissed _me…I didn't even know that you were that way." The hero digs the toes of his worn sneakers into the carpet out of awkwardness. He had to be careful. He wasn't sure how much of his friend had died inside and how much was left angry or even broken. "I didn't know what else to do" he admitted quietly.

Shadow wasted little time with his response, angry eyes darting up as if trying to set cobalt fur on fire. "Try waiting for me to justify myself."

"Well…" Sonic really had nothing to defend himself. "I see this now."

The short silence is cut by a low sigh, though it seems strained. Now that Sonic thought about it, everything that Shadow did lately seemed forced. Especially today but then again their conversation was far from casual. "I never meant to kiss you. It was an accident." Shadow repeats information his counterpart already knew.

"You said that last year."

For Shadow, it was the truth. And he was not going to go into something that does not matter any longer. There was no point. Besides, he has something more important to ask. "Please…explain to me why you slept with me the last night on the ARK" was spoken softly, slowly. Barely more than a whisper in fact, as though he was afraid to ask. One look at his face would tell you he was. The question had been driving Shadow insane in the past year. He spent countless nights wondering about it. Questioning it. Picking it apart. He treasured the memory, along with the many races that he had with the blue speedster.

"Well…" was started, forest green eyes shifting downward uneasily, clearly the owner felt awkward. "I donno…I…just…got caught up…in the moment…and…" The blue hedgehog had done the exact opposite from his counter part. Instead of embracing the memory, Sonic had rejected it, pretending it had never happened. At the time, he was just disgusted by the fact that Shadow had cheated on his boyfriend. It all seemed so clear as to why he did now. He just didn't know then what he knew now, which would have made all the difference in the world. "I…felt bad…you looked so sad…" he finishes.

There is little emotion in Shadow's face. "You pitied me." Sonic was unable to answer or deny it. He knew why he had done it. It was that fact. He felt bad for hurting Shadow and he knew he was just foolish for making such an advance when he had no intention on being more with him. Sonic knew that it was not just Shadow who made a mistake that night. "I see." Shadow closes his eyes, a bit dizzy. "I needed you more than anything Sonic…" Emerald eyes stare at Shadow, worried, almost paranoid, that Mephiles would return at any moment. "I wanted _one _thing…and it was not just necessarily you…what I desired most was to be _wanted_." Shadow explains. "You treated me with…such care…like I…like I had mattered. I wasn't an experiment nor was I just a pawn." Sonic listens to every word that was spoken with care, shaky with fear or hesitation, Shadow's grating voice nothing more but a dull rasp. "You made me feel _happy_…as if you actually desired me as well." Sonic nearly gasps at what he saw fill the Ultimate Life Form's glassy eyes. _Tears._ Real tears of sadness and not anger and frustration. "I hadn't felt that way before." There was a faint smile on Shadow's tan lips as he said this and just as Sonic witnessed it, the small smile falls into a frown. "To hear you say…you regretted it…wanted to forget it…" Those crystal tears trail down tan fur, curving around bruised cheeks. "It was like you took the most precious thing from me, far worse than Mephiles stealing my virginity like he had." Cobalt ears flatten on Sonic head, his face nearly turning pale. "All I wanted to do was hold you close. Be good enough for you."

Sonic has heard enough. Mephiles could return at any second, Sonic wasn't sure. Sonic also had not fully explored his feelings and thoughts on this. They were new. And they had to leave. He was not going to back out nor was he going to be kicked out. "Look, Shadow, I'm trying to help you but we need to leave. I can't see you like this."

He is met with silence.

"Shadow, I'll drag you out of here if I have-" Emerald eyes widen, instantly draining of their lustrous color when Shadow lifts his right hand. In it there was what seemed like a switchblade no longer then six or seven inches. The blade would have gleamed if it weren't for the slicked blood along the silver edge. Shadow's hand was covered with the fluid as well, his black pelt thick with it. It took Sonic until now to realize that Shadow no longer had on his ring inhibitors. "Sh-Shadow? What do you plan on doin' with that?" For a split second, Sonic feared for his life, yet at the same time, he felt as if it was far worse.

Shadow's face hardens. "I have already done what I wanted with this." With a loud clatter, the bloodstained knife is set on the desk with little effort, red smudging the glass top. Scared eyes stare at the now unmoving knife. It was covered in blood. So was Shadow's hand. Mephiles, from what he had seen, was completely unharmed.

Thoughts racing faster then Sonic could run, the blue hedgehog was confused as to what that meant. His mind swirled around so many things, trying to avoid what the real anwer could be. Not on purpose. It was just how his mind played out to protect Sonic. "What do you mean? What did you do?" Sonic no longer wished to protect himself or even his own sanity by this point. Doing that had severely damaged his friend and it was time to put things to a stop.

"The results have not been presented to me quite yet." Shadow clarifies though Sonic is still left in the dark. The Ultimate Life Form sways slightly, an action which he had been doing since Sonic arrived though now the motion is far more ragged.

"What do you _mean_?" Fear is evident in the young male's voice. Shadow moves his hand to his lap, pulling something else drenched in blood as well. Sonic's stomach dropped at the little strings of cords that Shadow had carelessly thrown on his desk. Faint blue, dark red or purple, Sonic couldn't be so sure in this lighting. "Shadow? What's goin' on? What are those? What did you do!" Sonic just wants an answer. He is so frantic now.

With an expression begging for forgiveness, the disheveled hedgehog leans forward too far for Sonic's comfort. "An assessment." Was explained simply, eyes losing whatever life they had. "To see if I am, indeed, immortal."

Pale green eyes watch as Shadow's head smacks the clean area on the desk before him. Panicking and unsure of what to think, Sonic rushes over the desk, pushing the black body back into the chair. A clacking had caught his attention. Looking down, Sonic sees what he had kicked, one of the missing ring inhibitors, dowsed in blood. Looking at the trail, he sees there was more to fret about. "_Shadow!_" Examining the body, Sonic figured out what the cords on the desk were.

_Veins._

Gazing in absolute horror, Sonic witnesses what Shadow the Hedgehog had done to himself. Along the left wrist, many long gashes were made down the bruised flesh. Uneven and jagged. The marred flesh was pried open, blood no longer gushing as it should but rather slowing down greatly. Meat was slashed open giving way to what one would assume was once the resting places for the gouged out veins. Surly enough, Sonic could pick sight of dashes of white, which were most likely bone. The entirety of Shadow's lap was blood, having cut himself while sitting here at his desk, as the blood around the chair proved as well. Waiting to bleed out. Waiting to _die_.

Fighting the urge to vomit up his breakfast, Sonic lifts Shadow, holding him bridal style in his arms. Without a moments hesitation, the two became a blue blur, rushing to the nearest hospital. Sonic wishing that, somehow, the creature in his arms could be saved.

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

Pacing the waiting room at about five in the afternoon, Sonic the Hedgehog was quite frantic. Odd as it seems, he was worried and could not shake off the feeling that Shadow just might die, and he did not want that. He couldn't handle that. He just couldn't. In fact, it felt as if it would actually _kill _him. And it would not be for the death of a friend. There were a lot of feelings he could not shake off, and affection was one of them. Stopping his pacing for a moment, Sonic the Hedgehog hesitates. _Affection _was not quite the word he was looking for and he very well knew it. Perhaps it was…the same as…what Shadow had felt…he…

Ignoring that, the blue rodent starts his pacing once more in an attempt to rush that thought out of his mind. He wasn't too sure of what to do with it so at the moment, he just let it float around instead of shoving it out of mind. Shadow deserved more than that.

He deserved a chance.

Within a few hours, there was a ruckus, something about how a patient should have been dead and that they had no clue as to what they should even do because the flesh was _rejuvenating_. Instant relief hits Sonic like a tsunami wave would a shore. Only one being could pull off such a stunt and only because he was bioengineered that way.

Shadow.

Slipping away from the doctors view, the cobalt furred creature races down the halls, searching any open rooms for his friend. After more than enough startled expressions and confused nurses, Sonic found the room he was looking for. Walking into the overly clean room, emerald eyes fall on the figure that is Shadow, who looked as if he were sleeping.

The hero gulps upon seeing this. The dark hedgehog was under a white sheet, stained with blood though it was a relief that those were not expanding in size. Little tubes were inserted into Shadow's left arm, probably to hydrate the undernourished creature. He may not need food everyday however he did need water, not able to absorb nutrients through the power of chaos energy like he can for power and strength since at the moment no active emeralds were found. The reality of Shadow's need for chaos emeralds had never been so apparent before. Green eyes scan over the lifeless form, slow breathing being the only indication that the red streaked hedgehog was even alive. He stepped over to the bed, peering over the other. The conversation that he eavesdropped on was right, the flesh truly _was _growing back, gauchely. The bulging flesh was actually expanding ever so slightly, fading into sight bit by bit. Sonic could no longer see the bone and the veins were connected once more, as they should be. A sense of disgust flooded him only he knew that this awful sight held the greatest meaning. Shadow would survive. Shadow will live. That lingering guilt returning into Sonic's being. "Hey Shads" is spoken nervously. The blue male had a feeling that all that he saw would never leave him. The abuse, the crying, the blood, the desperation, the need. It would be with him until the day he died. And he was alright with that.

A charcoal ear flicks toward that voice, dark lids sluggishly opening to reveal barely soulful ruby eyes yet again. Upon taking in sight of the beautiful azure hedgehog, familiar embers flicker, sparking life in Shadow's eyes. It's been a while since Sonic had seen that. And he wanted to see them at full intensity. "Sonic? What are…" It took him a second to realize his acquired information.

Which was also confirmed with what was said next. "Don't you _ever _do that again Shadow. You scared me so much." Sonic spills, falling to his knees to rest his arms and head on the foot of the bed. He let his tears of frustration and worry pool out without dignity. Much of that had been lost between the two hedgehogs over the past two years. Pride too. "I thought I would lose you…I…I…" a hoarse voice struggles to explain without just losing all control.

"You were not suppose to see…" is his only reply however said delicately.

"That doesn't matter!" is shouted into the bed sheets, a gloved hand grasping onto the white material tightly. "It doesn't matter if I saw it or if I just heard about it-_don't _do it again!"

Shadow couldn't help but smile at the demand that was forced to his ears from the easy going hero. "You needn't worry Sonic…" They both knew why that was. Shadow, as feared, would never die. _Could _not die.

"Well, well, well," a third voice disrupts the thick air. "Guess what I 'eard was true…who would'a thought that Shadow the Hedgehog would actually try ta kill 'imself." Two sets of eyes dart for the door only to set eyes on a grungy green hedgehog with a leather coat and a tooth pick hanging low in his mouth. The male was resting against the door frame, a grin attached to his peach muzzle. "And Sonic's 'ere too?" A gloved hand reaches for the sunglasses on his muzzle, the blue frames lifted to reveal teal eyes with a harsh yet amused gaze. "Man, wouldn't've pegged you two as fags, that's fer sure" the creature chuckled.

"_Scourge_," Sonic huffs lowly, rubbing away his tears. He didn't have the time to waste on such an insignificant imbecile. "What do you want?"

Sonic is not able to understand the shock as to why he was here. He did not quite understand the shocked expression on the darker furred hedgehog's face. Why it was even there. Shadow, on the other hand, knew. He knew damn well. It was the reason he was even in Hell in the first place in a sense. He asked a different question, and that was _how _Scourge was here. "Scourge? How are you here? I thought you had been murdered."

A rather cruel grin finds it's way on the obviously not dead male. "Been gone fer the past two er three years." He shrugs. "I was hit on the head er somethin' and couldn't remember a god damn thing. Then everythin' jes frickin' hit me. To think I was doin' farm work for three years fuckin' around with some farmer's daughter." The green furred hedgehog scoffs, disgusted with the thought of doing manual labor. "Anyway, business. Heard you were fuckin' my boyfriend."

Sonic stood up, almost stunned. By what that man had said mostly. "_Fucking _isn't quite the word" was muttered.

A scowl formed on Scourge's face, almost predator like. "Don't matter. He slept with Mephiles, and he's mine."

"Then you can have him." The blue boy growls. "He's through with that bastard."

"Now, now," Yet another taunting voice is heard from the hall. "Do you not think that is for Shadow to decide?" Mephiles stands proud in the door way, not taking a step inside.

Anger flashes across blue features. "You-"

"Sonic." Shadow interrupts. "He is correct." The Ultimate Life Form sits up, not bothered by the numbness in his wrist. "My apologies Mephiles. This was only a test to see-"

"I am pleased Shadow." Mephiles' voice cuts in, a sneer on his pasty muzzle. Confusion crossing over the two heroes faces. "It took me over two years, however, it was worth it to see you finally _break_." There is shear amusement in the dark lord's voice, a grin finding it's way to Scourge's lips as well, showing those sharp and surprisingly white fangs of his. "I shall bid you farewell for this lifetime, Shadow." A gray streaked hand reaches for Scourge's gloved hand, who snatches it without hesitation. "I shall see you in a century or two." Without another word, Mephiles leaves with his only love. Or more likely, the only creature on the planet that could put up with a person like him for so long.

A bit stunned, Sonic just stands there, trying to figure out what just happened. Mephiles' just left. With Scourge…_together_. "Why did-is he-are they-" he stutters out.

With a soft chuckle to the _brilliant _things the hero muttered, Shadow lets a smile rest on his lips. "Mephiles is in love with Scourge, never was he in love with me." He informs. "Nearly three years ago, Scourge was attacked by a pimp and two drug dealers and was never heard of again. When I met Mephiles, we both agreed to remain together to prevent the pain of losing someone dear again." Red eyes flicker downward in shame. "It was never for the attachment. We just did not want to be alone. To suffer again." This was followed by a short silence.

"I see…" Needless to say, the information cleared up everything, except the Scourge being with a guy part. He was a womanizer. Plain and simple. But then again, Sonic hadn't known their whole story and he was sure he didn't want to know. Of course the same could be said for himself. Sonic was a big hit with the ladies and yet…and yet he was thinking about… "Well…uh…Shadow…I…I wanted to talk to you about somethin'" Sonic starts, really unsure of how to explain this.

Resting his head, Shadow sets his gaze on the other male. "What is it?"

"Well…" was started. "I…" Deciding to just go on a whim like the flow of his life, Sonic reaches inward and gives Shadow a kiss. Not a kiss of lust or just a peck, but a kiss of that lovers would share. Being careful of the tubes in Shadow's left arm, Sonic sets one hand on the bed beside dark fur while the other finds it's way through the ivory fur on the raven chest. After a few moments, peach lips abandon tan ones, ruby eyes staring in shock and surprise.

"You…" is ghosted out from the lips of the engineered creature.

"I've learned that…I would be lost without you Shadow" was stated with a soft tone, loving green eyes taking in the other who is taken off guard. Sonic wasn't really sure of what he was feeling but he knew that this much was true. He wasn't sure if it was love, a strong bond or even something more but…this much was true. "I need you."

"…"

"I…I really do." Laying down on the right side of Shadow, Sonic snuggles up to the darker form, knowing he will be questioned by nurses or doctors considering he snuck into the room. But he didn't care. It hardly mattered anyway. "Please Shadow…"

"Do not worry Sonic." More than overjoyed, the Ultimate Life Form scoops his uninjured arm around blue fur, pulling Sonic close so he could rest his head on his chest. "I will remain with you for the rest of your life" is spoken softly, nuzzling the other body.

Sonic smiles, tracing a gloved finger through creamy white fur though stained lightly with blood. "Promise?"

There is no hesitation. "Promise."


End file.
